There is No one Left I love
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: The story of Sage, Johanna Mason's girlfriend and Tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. The year that Johanna lost everything. Rated T for violence and Sexual content. Please review!
1. Love

The morning of the reaping dawns clear and bright, with a soft, warm feeling to the air. I wake up, padding down the hall of the beautiful mansion here in the Victor's Village. Every morning of the last four years we have spent here, in this way. I walk to the kitchen, a smile on my face as I prepare the morning pot of coffee, popping two slices of cheesy bread into the toaster, and pulling the left over ham from last night's dinner from the refrigerator. I am deep in thought. This year is my last reaping, and then Jo and I can breathe easier. I sigh softly to myself. I have no money, no means for anything, and I am a mere eighteen years old. Jo is twenty, and much more experienced at life, and love, and everything that I am not. She is a Victor, though we both agree it is not something to be proud of. This is the last morning we will spend together for at least a month, if not longer. I sigh softly, as I watch the birds out the window on the feeder that Jo made me for my last birthday.

"Good morning my love." I giggle as Johanna wraps her arms around me, and the scent of pine and citrus fills my nostrils. I turn, and wrap my arms around her, my lips colliding with her own. Her moan of surprise makes me giggle softly.

"Good morning Sexy." I kiss her softly, my hands tangling themselves in her long dark hair. "My Angel." I look into her eyes, a grin on my face. "Oh Jo, I made your favorite this morning." I smile as the light I had missed returns to her eyes. "Jo, hey..It's gonna be ok. Sweetie..It's my last reaping. Next year.. nothing stands in our way."

"Yeah. Sure." Johanna pulls away from me, and I rush to her side, frantically pulling her back into my arms. "Sage..I can't take the chance of losing you. You and Jack are all I have left. I can't bear the thought of life without you." My eyes well with tears. I can count on one hand the number of times I have seen Johanna Mason cry, and now she has thrown herself into my arms and is sobbing against my shoulder. "You are my heart, Sage. You are my heart."

"Shhhh...my Jo..My beautiful Johanna. It's ok. It'll be ok...I'm not leaving you. I'll be here, waiting for you." I hold her close, rubbing her back, smiling when she playfully kisses the spot below my ear that makes me melt every time. "Jo-!" I giggle, my legs feeling weak as I lean into her.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere ! STAY THERE!" I laugh as Johanna dashes up the stairs, her robe fanning behind her like a hawk's wings. I chuckle. She's my hawk. My beautiful bird, wild and free. I adore her. She's been my everything, ever since we were kids together, running through the forests. It broke me when she went into the games. I didnt sleep the whole time. I collapsed into her arms that day when she got off the train. That was also the first time I kissed her.

"Ok. Ok. The moment you've been waiting for." I turn and see Johanna standing in front of me, her head cocked nervously. "Sage Eagle Benson. You were the reason I survived the hunger games. It was the thought of returning to you, telling you how I felt about you- you saved me. I knew then that I wanted to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. So-" My heart leaps from my chest as I watch Johanna sink to her knees before me, reaching one hand behind her back.

"Oh God- Johanna-" I start, unable to see because of the tears in my eyes.

"Shh..let me finish Baby. Let me finish." Johanna looks into my eyes, and smiles the most brilliant smile I have ever seen on her face. "Sage will you marry me?" The look of doubt in her eyes as she waits for my answer melts my heart. I launch myself into her arms, a my lips colliding with her own in a kiss of passion and longing.

"Yes, Johanna Brittney Mason. I will marry you. I love you more than life itself. You are my heart. Oh Johanna! We're getting married!" I smile, leaning against her as we get up off of our spot on the kitchen floor. "You're going to be my wife."

"Oh, and one more thing. I made this for you." I watch as Johanna pulls a small, wooden ring out of her pocket. She places it on my ring finger, placing feather light kisses up my arm,and across my neck until she reaches my lips. I giggle as she catches my bottom lip in her teeth gently. "I carved our initials into it. " I smile at her, my hands caressing her face.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have such an amazing and beautiful girlfriend?" I ask, laughing as she flips me over, gently pinning me to the ground, tickling my sides, attacking me with kisses.

"Eww Gross. Josie, keep it to the bedroom." We both raise our heads as Jack, Johanna's twelve year old brother enters the kitchen, already dressed in his grey suit and the red tie that I made him for his birthday.

"Shut up Jack!" Johanna laughs, and soon the two are running, wrestling on the living room floor. I watch, laughing, enjoying seeing the bond between the two most important people in my life. Johanna has raised Jack, with my help, since the winter after her games, when her mother and father both died in the same freak accident when their lumber cart rolled backwards down the hill crushing them both, as well as her grandfather and cousin. She lost everyone but her brother that day. My heart still breaks for her when I think about it.

"Breakfast time!" I call out, setting the coffee, and ham egg and cheese bagels on the table with a pitcher of Orange juice, the only luxury item from the Captiol Johanna allows into her home, mainly because I've become addicted to it ever since she brought it home the first time.

"Alright! FOOD!" Jack shoves Johanna aside and slams himself down into his chair, a wild grin on his face as he digs into his sandwich, every bit the twelve year old boy. Johanna, however, sits down beside me, and pours herself and I glasses of orange juice and steaming mugs of coffee before taking a knife and fork and carving small, bite size pieces out of her sandwich.

I smile at her, lifting the bagel to my mouth, taking out the egg and tossing it on Jack's plate. "Here ya go Buddy." I smile brightly, ruffling his hair. Johanna scoffs at me.

"You made the damned food. Why add the egg if you know you don't like it? Why not just leave it out?" To anyone else, her tone would have been taken as aggressive and frightening, but I see the teasing gleam in her eye, and it warms me even more than the coffee I am drinking.

"Because JOSIE" I tease, sticking my tongue out at her, knowing how much she truly hates her childhood nickname. This earns me a kick under the table. Her legs wrap around my foot, trapping me in her vise like grip. I laugh. "Finish your food weirdo."

"You're the weird one. God, you can't even eat right." I see the happy gleam in Johanna's eyes, and it makes me blush. "I love you guys."

I smile widely. "I adore you, my beautiful wifey." I kiss her cheek, taking both of her hands in my own. "You are my heart. Oh Johanna." I smile softly. "You're the most beautiful woman in all of Panam."

"Hmm" Johanna blushes. I think that's the cutest sight in the world. "I think that title belongs to you, my darling." I look into her beautiful eyes, again, shocked at how lucky I am.

"Hey, Guys, I'm still here you know! Go take your cooties somewhere else." I laugh out loud at the expression on Jack's face, indigence and embarrassment. "Geez...go to your room."

"What a good idea!" Johanna looks at me, a seductive smile on her face. "What say we go get undressed to prepare for the reaping." I blush crimson from head to toe.

"JOHANNA!" I squeak.

"Well, it's not a lie, we DO have to get ready for the reaping . And technically, undressed before we put on our actual clothes." Johanna smirks at me, glad to be tormenting both me, and her little brother. I shake my head,

"Johanna Mason. You are impossible. Absolutely Impossible. " I giggle, my lips meeting hers as I stand up. She laughs, and picks me up in her strong arms and carries me up the stairs to our bedroom, leaving behind a most likely scarred for life Jack.

* * *

"You look beautiful my love." Johanna smiles at me as I turn to look at her, dressed in the dark green and brown dress she bought me for this past Christmas. My hair is ties back in two braids that meet in the middle of my shoulder blades and turn into a single braid, fanning out into curls at the end. I smile at Johanna, in her simple form fitting black pants and black shirt that shows off her boobs nicely. Her arms wrap around me, and I lean into her, my lips ghosting across her collar bone. "I can't ever quench your thirst can I Sage?" Johanna asks lovingly, her tone teasing, her eyes so full of love, and passion and longing that it makes me want to rip that outfit right off her back and lay her back down on our bed.

"No matter how many times I have you it will never be enough my darling." I whisper into her ear, sighing as she teasingly grabs my bottom. "Jo- we can't .. We have to be in the square in fifteen minutes."

"I know." She sighs, settling for another deep, passionate kiss, arms wrapping around me all the tighter. I never want this moment to end.

"Come on my love. It''s the last one ." I say gently, taking her hand in my own as we walk down the stairs and out to the square. Jack takes her other hand, and we walk as a unified force, a team. My heart pounds, and Johanna's mouth is set in a thin line as I take my place on the front row. Both of us wrap our arms around Jack as he moves to stand with the other twelve year-olds. Johanna whispers something in his ear but I can't make out what she says. I know it must be important, because Jack holds his head higher and nods fiercely to his sister before going to stand with the others. I watch with pride as he hugs one of his crying classmates. He truly is my beloved's brother.

Johanna wraps her arms around me, kissing me deeply before the cameras, "I love you Sage." She whispers as she moves to stand with the two male victors, her eyes never leaving mine as Precious, our Capitol escort plays the video, and begins the ceremony.

"Ladies first." Time seems to stand still as she pulls out the name. Johanna's expression is unreadable, but I see the fear in her eyes. "Sage Benson." With Shaking legs I move forward, my eyes never leaving Johanna's, the thought that in a few moments I'll be a hand's touch away from her bringing me the courage to move my feet. I practically race up the steps to her side, and the cameras watch us embrace, my face buried in her chest. I can hear her heart beat racing, can feel her pent up sobs. Precious is saying something about unfortunate circumstances but I can't make out what.

"Now for the boys." I watch, my hand clutching Johanna's as Precious pulls out a slip of paper from the boy's bowl. I choke back a sob as i hear the name. "Jack Mason."


	2. Damsel in distress to win hearts

Time stands still as I stand in the large room by myself. I have no family to say goodbye to, no mother or father to hold me in their arms and tell me that they will miss me. No, my only family are Johanna and Jack. My heart breaks for my beloved, who has suffered so very much, lost nearly everyone who has ever meant anything to her. No matter what I do, I can not save her from this pain. Not this time. She will lose one, or both of us. My heart shatters into a million pieces at the thought of her pain. She is everything to me. What are the odds that both Jack and I are thrown into the arena in the same year, me on my last? What is Johanna thinking now? She's with Jack now, in the room across the hall. She has been in there for a long time, and the time for goodbyes is slowly running out. I try not to allow myself to cry, but suddenly the tears are falling. I'm sinking to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs as I sob, terrified and ashamed of myself for even wishing that Johanna is beside me right now. How selfish can I possibly be? That's her BROTHER in that room, her only living family member, for the Gods' sake! How stupid and worthless am I to think that I, an insignificant girl, daughter of a shavings patrolman and a twig remover, the two lowest positions in all of District Seven EVER in a million years, would deserve even a moment of Johanna's time? I am NOTHING compared to Jack. Yes, I may be, or may have been, as I know the case now is, her girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I deserve her time. I was incredibly lucky to have had a chance with her at all, even though we were friends for the longest time before hand. I can't lose her. Correction. I tell myself. I can't let her lose Jack.

I think of a story I heard in Historical Literature class at school, about a man named Romeo, and a woman named Juliet. They had loved each other so much that they had killed themselves rather than not be together. I close my eyes, resolve filling my heart. I know what I will do. I know the strategy I will take in the games. I will ally with Jack, and make it to the end, and then I will take my own life, so that Johanna can keep her little brother. My heart hardens, and my tears stop, as I hear the squeak of the door hinges.

"Sage.." I look up and see Johanna standing before me. Before I even take another breath, she sits beside me, pulling me into her lap. "Oh Sage..." I bury my face in her chest, feeling so much like a child as I sob in her arms. "Sage...darling...we'll get through this..I promise..oh honey.."

"Jo- there's no way. Not...not...you'll lose at least one of us." My voice is soft, scratchy. My arms wrap around her, and I raise my head to look into her soft, warm eyes. I see fear and grief in them. "Jo, I'm not going to let you lose Jack. He's just a child."

"There's something I have to tell you My Love." Johanna's lips ghost over mine, and her tears fall onto my cheeks. "I...I want to marry you, before the games. Before I lose you, or Jack. Sweetie..I talked to Jack, he..he.."

I hold her as she sobs, both of us rocking back and forth on the floor of the Justice Building. I place a gentle kiss on her head, my fingers running through her long hair. "Jo, shhhh...shhhh...Baby...it will be alright." Even as I say it, I know that it won't. Nothing will make it alright, nothing. Not now, not when all this is over. If I live, Her heart will break for Jack. If He lives, her heart will break for me. Selfishly, I want to be the one in her arms at the end of all of this, but the better part of me wants Jack to be the one to be there for her.

"I can't lose you my Darling." In a show of strength, Johanna lifts her face and catches my mouth in her own. "I can't lose you, and I can't convince Jack to try. He says I can't live without you. It's true but..oh Sage, I can't stand the idea of losing either of you. Just...Darling...keep the ring..I want it to be your token." She pulls me to my feet, kissing my lips as both of our legs shake. I lean against her. I pull her close to me, and I kiss her passionately, my eyes watering again. "Be strong. The cameras are going to be watching us very closely. This is Snow's doing. It has to be. You need to stand strong. I'll be right beside you. I'm your Mentor, and Blight is Jack's Mentor." She nuzzles me. "I won't be very far away, not at any time.

"I love you." My heart pounds. The door opens, and I clutch Johanna's hand tightly. She squeezes back reassuringly her hand moving to the small of my back. The walk to the train is rough, more accurately terrifying. The camera's flash, the reporter's shouting questions at Johanna and at me. I don't even see Jack in the confusion. The lights flash in my eyes, and I begin to feel lightheaded. "Johanna-" I warn. It's too loud on the platform for her to hear me, and to my horror, she moves away from me, yelling at an attendant.

"Where is the bloody train?" I hear her voice, loud above the din in the summer's heat, yelling at a man a bit of a ways away from me. The station begins to sway, and I feel myself sink to the ground, my head slamming against the wooden platform.

* * *

"Johanna...calm down. She's alright. She's fine. It was the stress and the heat. You heard the doctors. She should wake up in a few minutes." I hear Blight's voice, like he's calling through a tunnel. The hand on my own is warm, and something soft and gentle touches my face.

"I'm going to KILL those fucking reporters! If they hadn't been shining those lights in her face, she wouldn't have fainted! Blight! I will NOT lose her like this!" Johanna's voice takes on a ferocious tone. "She's not waking up! What do I do?" I hear a sound like someone just punched a table.

"J...Jo..Johanna.."I try to say, but I can't seem to form the words. I don't get more out before her lips crash onto mine.

"Oh my God! Sweetheart! You had us worried sick! What the hell happened? Oh Honey! Here! Drink this! Sit up..come on..come on.." Johanna looks more frazzled and frantic than I have seen her since the time I fell ten feet out of a tree and landed on my back. Her arms are warm around me as she pulls me to a sitting position. "Here baby..it's your favorite. I asked for a pitcher to be brought in. Jack is napping. Here...Blight! Don't just sit there! GET HER SOMETHING TO CHANGE INTO! YOURE USELESS!" I shrink back as I hear Johanna raise her voice.

"Jo-...honey...that may have been my ear drum." I hear her gasp in shock and my orange juice spills to the floor as she wraps her arms tight around me.

"Shit. I'm sorry love. So sorry...Here..." She helps me to raise my arms, and , in the middle of the train car, in front of the attendants and a shocked Precious, she pulls my dress over my head, snatching the simple t shirt and shorts from Blight. "You're fine...oh Darling you scared the shit out of me! I didn't know what to think! One minute, I look back at you and you're fine, though a bit pale, and the next, you're on the ground, I thought you had died!" She pauses, my shirt halfway on, to press a kiss to the middle of my breasts. Precious clears her throat.

"I think it is hardly proper to do that here, in public. Ladies...take it to the sleeping compartments." Johanna only laughs, pulling my shirt down, and helping me to step into my shorts.

"Jo- can we please go and lie down?" I ask softly, as I feel the back of her hand intentionally graze my womanhood. She looks into my eyes, her expression teasing and soft.

"Hmmm...let me see...stay out here with these Capitol lapdogs- No offense Blight- or take my fiancee' to bed? Oh dear.. what a hard choice." She kisses me deeply, and her hand begins to move back and forth, causing me to moan softly, earning us a scandalized yelp from Precious. "Let's go...where I can make you moan without turning on the Capitol."

* * *

All too soon, the train ride is over and we reach the Capitol. This time, when we stand on the platform, Johanna walks beside me protectively, shielding me from the flashing lights of the reporters. When I stumble, she wraps her arms around me,her chin on my head, I'm surprised when she lowers me to the ground, "SAGE!" She shakes me frantically, and I realize what she's trying to do. She's using my earlier situation to my advantage. "SAGE! HOLY FUCK. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU INCONSIDERATE VULTERS! GIVE HER SOME SPACE!"

For a few heartbeats I stay there, until Johanna discreetly rubs my shoulder, and I take that as a symbol to open my eyes. "Jo?" I ask softly. I look around, trying my best to be convincing. "Jo..Where the hell are we?"

"Shhh..." Johanna says softly, helping me to my feet. I lean against her, closing my eyes. She lifts me in her arms, carrying me into the remake center.


End file.
